Torment Me
by KnotofRibbon
Summary: “I come here because he works here.” From Kaiba's POV


'_**I own nothing but words.'**_

_**Warnings: Language, and sex related topics, suggestions, and actions. Ooc-ness.**_

_**Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya don't know each other in this fanfic.**_

_**Summary: "I come here because **_**he **_**works here." **_

'_**Torment Me'**_

_**By: KnotofRibbon**_

I come here often. It's quiet, and the people seem nice. Of course, I never talk to them. I just sit here in one of the chairs at a table by the window. It's a regular café. I'm sure a lot of these normal folk think it's strange to see someone like me here. Is it really?

Is it really that strange to be curious about the middle class?

Sure, I see their glances, and I hear their murmurs. They probably assume I'm just here to seek some normality, and perhaps I am. I order the same thing. Coffee. No sugar, no cream. I like the bitter tang it places upon my tongue. But it's not really what I'm after. I don't come here for peace, nor the steaming liquid.

I come here because _he_ works here.

I'm not a stalker. It's just hard to resist. When it comes to him I lose control of my say. My say. If I had it I wouldn't come to this comfy little café at all. I'd be sitting at my desk shuffling papers, and phoning companies. But no, that's not what I'm doing. I'm wasting time I could spend getting work done staring at this unrequited fascination.

Brown eyes, that I wish I could see close up. I can tell they're passionate. Blonde locks, that make me wonder if they're as soft as they look. His hair glistens in the sun. He's not pale, yet he's not tan. Just perfect. His form is strong, and thin. Facial features clear, high cheek bones, and beautifully full lips. They stretch nicely when he smiles.

I really like his smile. I just wish it were for me.

It's not as though I just wandered in here one day and decided that I liked this boy. No, it's much more troubling than that. You see, I've seen him before, but he doesn't know I saw him.

It was raining, and I was walking out from a meeting when I saw him. Leaning against a wall, shivering slightly at the cool breeze, hair dripping, fists clenched at his sides, form stiff, and face downcast with a lip quivering. I assumed it was just because he was cold, but when he lifted his face those eyes were crying out. It was loud, and something trapped me then. Frozen to the spot as he sniffled, I could only gaze on. It bothered me, really. I couldn't grasp how he could keep such a calm face as he cried like that.

And it irks me even more now, because I saw him. I _saw _him cry, and he's here smiling like there is no pain at all in his heart! My face darkened at that thought.

"Hey there," came a voice at my ear, "you want the usual?" _His_ voice.

My head lifted, blue eyes peeking out through my brunet bangs. "Yes," I assented. He gave me a lopsided grin and walked back to the counter. _The usual_ he says. Do I really come here _that_ often? Lazily, my view shifted to the window beside me. I watched as people drifted by. Some were holding hands, some were frowning, and others looked downright slap happy as they goofed off with their friends.

I resisted the urge to sigh. That wasn't like me. This wasn't like me. A hand came up, and I placed my cheek in it. Elbow propped up atop the smooth, wooden table, my ears began to perk at the conversations around me.

'_I've told you already! I can't do this anymore. You never listen to me, and all you want is sex!'_

I gave a half sarcastic, half amused snort at that. What was so wrong with wanting to have intercourse with your loved one?

'_Oh man, you've got to check out this club. It's banging, I swear!' _

'_Yeah, alright. I just have to ask my parents if it's okay.'_

Now that was just ridiculous. If you're old enough to get into a club, why ask your parents? You should've moved out by now anyway. Isn't that what normal people want?

A cloud of steam puffed into my sight. I glanced up. He smiled softly at me. Why? Why do you have to be so damn beautiful? That's what I wanted to demand from him.

His smile faltered a bit.

Oops. I may have just glared at him. My lips parted to apologize, but instead, "what's your name?" He blinked, mouth dipping, and then I was graced with something so magnificent I couldn't explain properly.

His lips stretched as a wide smile broke out, showing his even teeth.

"Jounouchi," he said, "my name's Jounouchi Katsuya." He stared at me expectantly. I guess, he wanted to know my name.

But as I opened my mouth he raised a hand with dancing eyes.

"I've seen you on TV," he explained. "You're that rich C.E.O right? So, what are you doing in a place like this," he questioned. Now, normally I would snap at someone who dared ask me something like that. I mean, what business was it of theirs? But no. I like that boldness from him. It shows that there is more to his character.

"It's quiet," I responded. He nodded, and stood there staring out the window. He wasn't smiling anymore, but he looked to be deep in thought. Jounouchi's brown eyes suddenly shifted to me, then back to the window. Why did he do that?

"Hey," he started softly, a bit unsure. I raised an eyebrow as if telling him to continue. He took it as a bit of confidence, "do you," he tried again.

Finally he sighed, and tried something new, "I'm getting off work in about ten minutes. Do you want to go check out that new club that opened, or" he trailed off. Then, his lips were just moving. I couldn't hear what he was saying. That's because, I was in a bit of shock. This wasn't real. He'd just asked me to go out with him. My senses were numb.

No, no, no. I mentally berated myself. It wasn't a date.

My eyes must have been wide, because he looked a bit shaken. He must have thought that I didn't want to go out with him. Consciousness came back to me.

"I'm sorry. Damn it. I'm really sorry," he muttered breathlessly. "I always do this. You probably don't even swing that way," he said. Both of my eyebrows raised at that. Oh, how you are mistaken my youthful Jou-kun.

Then, I smirked, and he frowned deeply.

"Say something," he mumbled as he pouted slightly.

"I'd love to," I suddenly commented. He stared blankly for a moment, then his chest lifted in a dramatic sigh.

"Right, yeah," he said waving his hand defeated. "I knew you'd say that. Wow, what a shocker," he grumbled under his breath darkly as he turned on a heel and began to walk away.

My smirk widened.

It widened, you see, because he had just frozen in the spot, form rigid. Slowly, Jounouchi turned, eyes wide and questioning, mouth slightly agape.

"What," was the quivering inquiry.

"I said, yes," I repeated easily. Jou-kun turned around fully, a lovely flush had spread across his cheeks. Then, nodding slowly he walked over to me.

I imagined him running his fingers through my hair, saying my name sweetly as his lithe form pressed against mine. We would fit perfectly. My eyes fluttered to a close as I pictured his lips grazing mine, a soft smile playing against his lips until they met mine fully in the pressure of a kiss. I relished in the idea of my fingertips touching that skin of his, and I trained the memory we would create as we made love. The sheets crumpled along our flushing, and sweating bodies.

Instead, he asked a bit stiffly, voice sounding meek and raspy, "would you like a refill on your drink, sir?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited outside with the setting sun. It was a nice night. Jounouchi had told me to wait here while he grabbed his paycheck. I hope he isn't thinking that he's paying for our drinks tonight. I'm the rich one after all.

Someone appeared at my side. "Ready to go," Jounouchi asked as he huffed a bit of the fresh air. Once again, normally I would roll my eyes and say 'what do you think?' But, with him, I wonder if I could do that. So, I just nodded, and he hooked his arm in mine. Then, he smiled up to me.

Don't do that. Don't smile like that. I'll lose control.

We walked down the side walk for a while. Jou-kun lead the way, and before I knew it, we were standing outside the club. Blue lights flared from the inside, but soon they changed to red, and then green. A bouncer stood outside the door.

There was a little tug at my arm so I looked at the boy beside me. He was reaching into his pocket, presumably for money.

"Don't," I said. It startled him a bit, but then a stubborn look crossed his face. Ah, so he wants to be that way, eh?

"I'll pay for it. I asked you out anyhow," Jounouchi said, his voice raising a bit. I frowned at that.

"It's fine. I'll pay for it," I grumbled, pushing at his arm in a way to tell him to put that damn money up. He tried to pull his hand out again.

"No," he childishly spat. I sighed exasperatedly, and gripped his wrist. He froze as my breath crossed his cheek, and I leaned in a bit to whisper at his ear. I felt a slight shake run through his body, and I just wanted to-

"I'll get it," I had to resist. The last thing I would want is to scare him off before the night really even began. As I walked to the man to pay our way in, I failed to notice the furious heat that was burning my companion's cheeks.

We walked in, a cool whoosh of air breezing passed us as the door opened. We exchanged glances, and then traveled to the bar. My hand found it's way to the small of his back. I couldn't help the smirk twisting my lips then as he blushed. It was cute.

Shouldn't this be more awkward? That was the thought that crossed my mind as we sat at the bar stools, and ordered our drinks.

As we waited for the bartender to deliver them, Jounouchi sent his gaze my way. Our eyes locked. It was like electric shooting across the small space between us.

"So," he drawled casually, "you like screw drivers, huh?" He grinned at me, something glinting in those honey orbs. That should be illegal. And wait just a minute, here.

Was that an invitation?

When I didn't immediately answer he continued on with a change of the subject. How _was_ I supposed to respond to that? What was he expecting?

'_Sure, screw drivers are nice, but I know a type of screwing that's better.' _I audibly snorted at that, and raised an eyebrow. Perhaps, I _should_ say that.

"You know," Jou-kun began as our poison was placed in front of us. "I don't usually drink," he said sourly, as he grabbed the cup and sipped from it. He grimaced at the taste.

"Why's that," I asked. I'm not really a conversationalist. I wonder if he's noticed. He then did something that made my chest quake with a new pain.

A sad look passed his face. For a moment, I could have sworn he growled as his expression darkened. Hastily, he tipped the cup still in his hand at his lips, and gulped down a good portion of it. That couldn't be good.

"You may want to slow down a bit," I said more coldly then I would have liked. Damn it. When I'm uncomfortable, or worried, and even sometimes when I'm just trying to suggest something, my voice comes out sounding different in my ears. I hate it.

It didn't seem to faze him, however.

"Eh, my dad drinks is all," he said lowly as if he wasn't sure if he wanted me to hear or not. I did, though. After he'd thoroughly finished his drink, he ordered another. So, I quickly chugged mine down. I don't like when people beat me. And if I'm not the victor, then I would at least like to be on the same level as the other.

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to his comment, or even if I should. He seemed unwilling to even talk about it, and yet he was the one that brought up the subject.

We sat and chatted amiably for a while after that. All the while a silent, but strong, nagging threatened me at the back of my mind. It screamed at me, and thrashed around. It told me to talk to Jounouchi about his father. Ask him what he had meant, and probe him into tears just so I could know. I wanted to know. I needed to quench my thirst for him with knowledge of his life.

A buzzing came at my ears, and sang. The room swayed a bit, and my vision seemed clouded. Suddenly, I felt something warm wrap around my neck.

"Hey, Kaiba," the voice right against my ear slurred. I blinked. My eyes felt a bit swollen.

"Hn," was my hummed reply. Yes, I was drunk. Therefore, I couldn't trust myself to speak without sounding like an idiot. The blond next to me didn't seem to mind, nor care at all how he sounded or acted. Probably, he assumed he could use the alcohol as an excuse. And if that was the case, then, so could I.

"Lets dance," he murmured sexily, warm breath caressing my skin, lips against my earlobe, tantalizing every nerve in my body. My lips parted as I drew in a slow breath.

No, don't do that. You can't whisper at my ear like that. I won't be able to hold out for very much longer if you keep doing that.

Before I had a say in the matter, he dragged me to my feet all the while giggling. We probably looked ridiculous stumbling to the dance floor, but the crowded room of people didn't seem to mind. They were trashed out of their minds too, weren't they?

Jounouchi stopped and looked up to me seductively, his arms had snaked around my waist as he pushed his body against mine. His hips began swaying to the music, right up against-

That's not fair. The way he's swaying his hips against me in such an affectionate way. It's not fair.

I may have audibly groaned at that point. I couldn't help myself, as his finger tips danced up my sides, and he tilted his head just so. I leaned down and captured his lips. He didn't gasp with shock, either. He simply crushed his lips as hungrily against mine as I was his. I felt a vibration against my mouth. He had moaned. I wish I could have heard it. The damn music in the club was too loud. His hands were tangling themselves in my hair now. I nipped at his bottom lip, and then ran my tongue across it. Jounouchi opened his mouth willingly, and so began our battle for dominance. I won, of course.

Exploring his damp, and very warm mouth set off something inside of me. I was burning. My desire for him was so strong. I needed him, and apparently he needed me too. Our lips massaged together, and I noticed something. They were so soft, and so bittersweet it drove me crazy.

That's not what sent me sailing over the edge, however.

His lips left mine, the moisture instantly feeling cooled after our heated connection. Jou-kun stared up to me with eyes that I've always known held so much passion.

"Ever since you walked into the café," he murmured. He didn't slur. Perhaps, he was feeling as sober as I was at the moment.

"Ever since I first saw you walk in," he started again. Nope, he's still drunk.

"I've wanted to do that," he finally got out while he blinked a couple times. My eyes narrowed as I stared down to him, to see him better. Our height wasn't much different, but I was still a few inches taller. He looked like he wanted to say something else.

"Yeah," he breathed, his face suddenly becoming flushed. What was he up to? I mean, it's not like I really care what it is exactly. Just as long as he doesn't leave my arms.

"I've wanted to do that," he repeated, gulping slowly, "and this." Jounouchi suddenly ground his hips against mine. When had his hands found their way into the pockets of my pants? That wasn't important. Not now. Not while he's grinding against me with such a delicious look upon his face.

That was it. That broke my resolve. I couldn't take it. So much want that had been building up over time came flooding out of me.

I gave a throaty groan, as I reached around him, pulling him as close as I could. Let him feel my want for him, and let me feel his. His lips brushed my neck, little kisses trailing down.

It was then my, apparently, closed eyes opened and neon lights flooded my vision.

We were still in the club. Dry humping each other.

My eyes widened and a small gasp escaped my lips. _Oh, shit. We're going to see this in tomorrows paper. Great. Just what I need. _

Jounouchi pulled back, and looked to me questioningly before he seemed to come to his senses. His reaction was as mine was before. Eyes wide, mouth agape. He frantically looked around, glaring at a few people who smirked impishly at us. We broke apart, which was just what I didn't want to happen. I frowned, feeling suddenly cold. Jou-kun's arms wrapped insecurely around his form, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was feeling the same as I was. So, I leaned over to him, and placed a small kiss at his cheek before tilting my head just so.

"Will you join me tonight," I asked his ear. There was a nod, hesitant, then hands were resting against my shoulders.

"Yes," he all but groaned. I smirked victoriously. My hand traveled into my pocket and plucked out my cellular phone. Using my thumb, I flipped it open, and dialed for my personal limo.

My nervous driver would be here within twenty minutes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was cute. I mean, it was really cute, and, dare I say, a little funny to watch Jounouchi gaze around the inside of the limo like he was a kid in the candy store.

But the limo wasn't important.

My hand rested against his thigh, and immediately seemed to burn. It was so hot in this damn limo. Jounouchi seemed to feel the same thing, because he stripped off his shirt. Or maybe, as he grinned devilishly at me, he just wanted to take it off.

There was a sharp intake of breath on my part, as my need grew. I wanted to touch him, and taste him. I needed to feel him surround me.

He, a bit clumsily, knelt between my legs. He wasn't going to-

Oh, but he was. He'd unbuckled my belt, and threw it somewhere in the vicinity of the limo. There was a zip, and my mind was becoming hazy again. Was this really happening? I leaned my head back, eyes sliding loosely shut, only to tighten up with a hiss escaping my lips.

His mouth was _so_ warm. No, it was burning, and my stomach was burning. I let out a low groan as his mouth slid up and down, sucking. My fingers ran through his hair, catching a small tangle, and I couldn't help but smile. So, his hair was soft, but had messy tangles. No one was perfect, and yet, that couldn't be any more fitting for Jounouchi.

Heat suddenly rushed to my face as I jerked. His tongue swirled around me, before his mouth covered the tip. He sucked gently once more.

He had to stop. If he didn't stop I was going to get off before him.

The palm of my hand slid down to rest at his forehead, and pushed up. His mouth left me, tongue showing. His eyes were so clouded with lust, with so much passion. It was sucking me in. I was falling faster. Why did he have to look at me like that?

He understood my meaning well enough, as he climbed back to the seat and lay upon his back. I hovered over him a moment later, and perhaps it was my imagination, but his cheeks seemed to darken even more then. His hands lifted, and began to pull up my shirt. I finished the job for him, and threw it to the floor carelessly.

I grinned roguishly at him before I had done the same with his pants. I wondered briefly what he wore outside of work. I gripped him in my hand, and pumped him slowly as one of my fingers entered him. I'd never seen something so erotic and beautiful at the same time before. He moaned, and static shocks ran up my spine. I slipped a second finger in, and thrust gently as I prepared him. His back arched, one hand gripping my arm in a firm grasp. His face was becoming more pleading. I bit my lip in anticipation, as I slipped a third finger in. His brows furrowed, and his head whipped to the side. Jounouchi's hold on my arm tightened. I waited for a moment before I began thrusting my fingers again. It wasn't long before he was back to whimpering softly.

"Hurry up," he groaned out the order, and that was all I needed. My fingers were now resting on the seat for support, as I replaced them with something much larger. He knew it was coming too, as he squeezed his eyes shut while I slowly crept inside. Inch by inch until he fully enveloped me. I could feel the tightness around, and the hot fury of lust race through my blood stream. I groaned, and knew my face must look ridiculous.

Jounouchi's face was contorted in one of pain. His form was rigid, and he was holding his breath. How could he make that face look beautiful even when it was so strangely swept with a twinge of fear, and pain? His chest lowered, and filled, then out with a sigh. He cracked his eyes open, and nodded to me. I began the swift movement of my hips. It took a little while, but he became accustomed to the wrath within. Soon, I'd hit something, and with a gasp his back arched again. I placed both my hands at either side of him, and leaned forward to capture his lips. Distractedly, he kissed back. We gasped and we moaned, and we groaned while my thrusts became more furious.

And we came, but that wasn't what intoxicated me. It was the way he said my name. _My_ name, and I said his.

We shared a sloppy kiss, and then the alcohol, and exertion from our exercise took it's toll. We lay there unmoving, until the limo had done the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could have come back to the mansion with me, but there was a look in his eye as he said he had to be home. I've seen that look somewhere before.

As I was about to complain, he met my mouth in a silencing kiss, gentle hand reassuringly cupping my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he asked uncertainly, and I nodded. Of course, he would. I always went to that stupid café.

So, as I watched him enter the apartment building he'd, apparently at some point given the directions to, I sighed. I felt cold again, and my chest was aching. Somehow, the night wasn't perfect. Perhaps, it was because he wasn't here with me. He wasn't snuggled against my chest as I held him close.

No, he was stumbling just a bit up those dirty stairs into a dingy apartment building. Up and into some room with a father he didn't seem to fond of. What kind of life did he have, anyway?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This day in fall was a bit chilly. So, I adorned a scarf and a hat to keep my ears warm. As I let out a shallow breath a puff floated before me. Here I was again. Here I was opening the door to the quiet café I'd grown to love, and not for the coffee.

For _him_.

Jounouchi Katsuya was preparing an order for an old couple, and looking quite flustered as he did so. His boss was at his heels, and I only hoped he wouldn't drop something and hurt himself. Or worse, lose his job. I took a seat at my usual table, and observed him.

I observed people a lot. You learn more about their actions. The little subtle signs that show you it's okay to do something, or the signs that show you it's not. Sometimes, even the one's that scream out _help_, and hope that it doesn't go unnoticed.

I didn't like seeing Jounouchi so stressed out. I didn't like the defiant glares, and the sighs he'd give when he was sure no one was paying attention. I was.

Why did he seem so nervous today? And I pondered on that, as I watched him slowly lift his head. Our eyes locked together. His widened, and an adorable flush spread up his neck all the way to the tip of his ears.

Oh, yeah. Because we did _that_.

Jou-kun smiled shakily, and lifted an equally shaky hand to wave at me. But he shouldn't have done that, because while he became distracted by his own thoughts, his other hand became flimsy and the tray atop it tipped, and it tumbled.

_Crash! _Was that really the word? I cringed. Somehow, I knew that would happen. His higher up dragged him out of sight, clearly infuriated by the blond that morning. I could only sit and hope that my other nagging thought didn't come true.

But, it did.

My legs went from bent to straight in a matter of seconds. Jounouchi was storming out the door yelling, "fine! I don't really need your shitty job anyway!" The door probably would have made a loud _thunk_, had the wind not been pushing on it. Slowly it made it's way back, but not soon after it had closed, it opened.

I chased after Jounouchi's rapid strides. Something pulled at my chest, and suddenly I felt heavier than I did. I felt _guilty_.

"Jounouchi," I called and he halted, swinging around to face me. My blue orbs widened in painful shock. He had frustrated tears streaming down his face.

I wanted to brush them away, but he was glaring at me with such a heated gaze.

"I _needed_ that job, Seto," he exclaimed, arms flying up into the air.

"I needed it to pay the rent, and now I'm screwed. _Screwed_! Completely!" He was practically in hysterics. It was my fault, and we both knew it. He took a step back as I stepped forward. I frowned.

Why are you doing that? Why are you looking at me like that?

"You have no idea what I mean. I'm going to lose the only shelter I have."

Don't do that. Don't speak to me in such a tone.

"And not only that, but my dad is going to be totally pissed off! I have to pay off _his_ debts too! I _knew_ I should have gotten two or three different jobs!"

I don't understand. Everything was good. I thought it was okay. Why? What are you going to do? Why are you gesturing your arms like that at me?

"Do you have any idea what it's like to live with a drunk?!"

Just, don't. If you don't stop, I think I may just-

"No, no. You could never understand. Just leave me alone, okay?"

I think I may just fall apart. I'm not used to a pain like this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night was torture. I tossed and turned, and couldn't sleep. My eyes didn't want to close, but all I wanted to do was fade away somewhere where things didn't matter. Somewhere where it's impossible to feel this weak, and small. A place when things are okay.

But, there isn't such a place…I know that.

I don't ever want Jounouchi to look at me like that again. I'll do whatever it takes to make it so he never raises his voice to me like that again. I'll say whatever I need to, to make sure he never cries like that because of me again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I needed to talk to him, and I really didn't care if he never wanted to see my face again. He can't just run away from his problems, and today…I wasn't going to be the one left speechless. I'd come up with a solution, anyhow.

It was simple.

"Work for me," I said as my blue eyes bore into him. Oh, how fate was cruel to him. He looked ready to kill. I'd caught him out with one of his friends. He had pointy hair, and that was weird enough for me.

"What," he cried incredulously, slapping his forehead in a dramatic act. He shrugged off my words after a moment, and waved an impatient hand at my face where my lips had parted.

"This is my friend. His name is," Jounouchi began.

"I don't care," I interrupted him.

"Anyway," he glared, "we were having a good time before you _rudely_ interrupted."

"Work for me," I repeated, a blank look upon my face. His hands traveled up to frantically grip at his hair. Blond bangs pushed up as he did so.

"Are you even listening to me," he questioned in a strained voice, eyebrows raised to tell me that he was, clearly, upset. I shook my head. No. I wasn't really listening to him. Why couldn't he just answer me with a yes or no instead of dodging the subject?

"I can't work for you," he muttered after a moment, cheeks aflame. My neutral gaze shifted from him, to his friend. The pointy haired boy stood there awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other.

"And why is that," I asked.

"Because," he tried. It sounded like a question.

"Because," I probed him, an elegant eyebrow raising.

"I'd," he paused, chewing on his lip, "I'd be too distracted."

That seemed reasonable enough. I wracked my brain trying to come up with a new idea. A new solution to our problem. I needed to mend this before we fell apart completely. I couldn't let that happen. Not when I finally have him. Not now that I've tasted him, and felt him, and fallen harder than ever before.

"How much money do you need," that was it. I'd give him the money he needed to pay off whatever dept he may have. His downcast eyes, and drooping head snapped up to give me a wide eyed glare. I wonder if he knew that glare was there.

"I don't need your pity money," he pouted. His eyes were narrowed, but the look in his eyes changed. Maybe, he was realizing that I wanted to be there for him.

"It's not pity money," I quickly responded. He looked thoughtful for a moment, all the while his friend looked more and more uncomfortable. There was a silence that passed around us. I couldn't place what it felt like exactly. It wasn't comfortable, nor was uneasy. It was just what it was. Air swirling around us. That was all it was.

He chewed on his lip a bit more. Was it really that hard of a decision?

"It's not like I'll miss it," he commented dryly with a roll of my cerulean eyes.

"Okay," he finally said, a small smile quirking the sides of his lips. I like that smile too. Not just the one that has him grinning ear to ear, but this one. The one that was grateful, and a little shy. His eyes were dancing again. I like that part too.

I like it most, because it's directed at me.

"Do you," he began quietly, but I already knew where he was going. I wasn't in the mood for stalling.

"Yes," I finished for him. Jounouchi's smile grew, and I could have sworn my heart stopped, and then started to beat rapidly.

Oh, no. I was grinning too.

We both forgot about Jounouchi's friend, awkwardly standing a few feet from us, a look of slight disgust at his features. Psh, why should we care what he thinks? And we don't, because right now, we only see each other.

Just blue and brown, and matching grins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We sat at a nice restaurant, having ordered and eaten our food. Once again, there's something that was bothering me. I'd been noticing a few scrapes, and bruises on his arms, and one stray scratch along his face. There seemed to be a new one I would find along our silent table conversation. It was tense.

"So," he drawled. I didn't miss a beat.

"Where did you get those from," I asked, gesturing at his arms and pointing at his face. He looked down. That's not a good sign.

"Tell me," I ordered sternly. I still wasn't in the mood for stalling. No, he was going to tell me, and he was going to tell me _now_.

But, he shook his head, and I snapped. Which, I really, really shouldn't have done, but that's something that's in my nature and can't be helped.

"Dammit, Jounouchi, tell me," I growled, a hand slapping against the table for emphasis. He sat up straight in his seat, eyes wide in a fear.

Wide in fear, because of me.

"I'm sorry," I immediately apologized. Silence wafted like a bad odor around us again for what seemed the umpteenth time that day. His blond tresses shook.

No, don't cry.

"My," he started, voice shaking. He obviously didn't talk about this often, if ever. Again, this seemed familiar to me. But, I didn't have time to wonder about that.

"My father," he said, finally glancing up at me, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. How could he cry so easily in front of me?

"My father, okay," he exclaimed with a clumsy, and slightly irritated hand motion.

"Are you happy now," he had asked in a sarcastic, and borderline pouting tone. Somehow, I didn't like that, and yet I did.

"No," I answered him staring blankly.

"I know what it's like," a statement came. What? Was that _my_ voice saying that just now? I know what it's like? I know what it's…

Yes, that _is_ true.

"How could you possibly know how this feels? How could you possibly know what it's like to be smacked around by your old drunken man while he spits out insults, and calls you things like a degrading, worthless sack of fucking shit?" Now, he was being a bit loud. Perhaps, we should take this outside…

But what he just said pushed me a bit too far.

Don't do it. You'll ruin everything. Stop. _Control_ yourself.

He went flying back in his chair. Well, more back and to the side. His back rested against the floor for what seemed seconds before he pounced back up holding his now bruised cheek. His expression was so infuriated it made me wonder what mine looked like.

"You wanna fight, eh," he spit out vehemently.

"I don't want to fight you," I said. Ooh, but if I didn't sound angry.

"Then, why did you punch me," he exclaimed, advancing toward me with edgy, and dangerous steps. His fists were clenched like tightly tied knots.

"You have _no idea _what kind of life I've had," I bit back at him. This was not turning out well. In fact, it may get violent.

Let's hope not.

"Then tell me," Jounouchi practically cried out.

"Tell me, please," was that a plead, or a sarcastic request?

Now, at this point everyone in the restaurant was staring at us in wide eyed shock. It was probably the first time they'd seen something like this happen.

I made a couple strides to his form, then grabbed his arm. We began our travel to the door as he cursed nastily while trying to resist my strong hold.

Once in the cool evening air I pinned him against the wall. He glared at me, but there was something else other than resentment in those honey orbs.

"Tell me," he said again more quietly than before, yet still stubbornly. It were as though he was afraid the soft whistle of the wind would hear us.

How interesting.

I sighed aloud, which I don't do often. The little gust that escaped my lips blew at his golden strands, as I stared directly into his beautiful face. His expression seemed to soften at the seriousness he must have seen at that moment. Then, he sighed as well and struggled out of my grasp. Jou-kun shoved his hands into his pockets awkwardly, took a few steps away, and gave me a sideways glance.

"Never mind," he said suddenly, and looked away. Towards the tall buildings, and passed into the clouds and coming out stars to be exact.

Though, you can never see them very well in the city.

"It's not important, right," uncertainty, and yet such a bold way of stating this. Because, no. No, it didn't matter at all. If we could make this work, eventually, it would come out right?

"Hey," he murmured after we shared our silent moment.

"That punch really hurt by the way," he reasoned. I figured he'd be pissed, but instead he turned to me with a, somehow, sheepish grin. Those observation kind of words... I shook my head chuckling.

When was the last I had done that?

"Oh, well," I murmured teasingly when I'd taken the steps to come up behind him, and wrap my arms around his waist. He muttered something under his breath. Unfortunately, I didn't catch what it was, so I asked him.

He sighed dramatically, and then…

"I'm falling for you, okay," he exclaimed more loudly than necessary. Hey, now. I wasn't deaf, and he's being overly dramatic.

That's okay, though. I kind of like that about him.

Instead of provoking another argument, I gave a nip at his neck. He in turn leaned more of his warmth against mine, head tilting back to rest against my shoulder. Then, he pursued upward to place a featherlike kiss at my chin.

I, Kaiba Seto, did not smile at this. I smirked, and repeated my earlier phrase.

You know, if we can get over these spats so easily perhaps we _were_ made for each other. Maybe, we really can make this work. No. I know we can.

We'll move passed all of these prickling things, and take all the bullshit in stride. We'll spit at their feet, and make them as deranged as I'm sure we both are. Now that I know something more about him, and he knows that I share the same wound we sort of have a strange sense of understanding. Do we not? I'm sure we do, and we've only just begun. Life is funny. The things it throws at you when you least expect it. They could either be like the past. Full of heartache and pain, or they could be something promising for the future. A future full of memories, tenderness and, dare I say, love.

A future that _this_ could turn into. Katsuya Jounouchi, and me.

"Will you join me tonight," I allowed my warm breath to caress his ear. He shivered.

"You never give up, do you," he complained at first, but then, there was a short, and obviously amused laugh. He must have caught what I was aiming to remind him of. He sucked in some of the chills of the cold night air around us, and…

"Yes," he said again in a soft tone. I like that soft tone.

He pulled from my grasp, and turned to me with a large grin. I rolled my eyes while his sparkled, and his hands latched onto my own.

"Are we going to ride in the limo again?"

I just like him.

_**((A/N: Okay, I know. Shitty ending, whatever. Anyway, I hope you liked it. At least I finally finished this. It was sitting here for a month or so. Also, I finished a story completely for once! Yay~ I don't know about my others… I'll most likely have to turn them into one shots like this piece of ass right here. (So I can actually have the motivation to finish them.) I feel like they're kind of out of character. (?) It's bound to happen, I suppose. I did start, and end this in a sleep deprived state. -Le~sigh-**_

_**Well, let me know what you all thought. Thanks for even reading this!**_

_**Take care. **_

_**Holy crap monkeys! Seventeen pages long! Woo~))**_


End file.
